The Infinite Moment of Us, A kidgepeith Fanfic
by smada5791
Summary: Keith and Katie have been neighbors since they were born, but didn't notice until now...
1. Chapter 1

The Infinite Moment of Us

Chapter 1

Katie Holt had lived her whole childhood studying the stars and anything beyond them. She used her great knowledge of technology to research the stars even more. She was 4 when something inside of her sparked and awakened her fascination of the sky above her. She decided then, she would dedicate her life to the research of stars and technology, and maybe a few things more.

Keith Kogane was the biggest introvert to ever live on earth. He always relied on himself, and occasionally his brother Shiro to entertain himself. Keith, much like Katie, Had a strange fascination with the stars in the sky. He was also interested in a sacred knife that his father passed down to him. He spent all of his childhood studying the knife as well as the constellations in the sky.

"Oh little Pigeon sitting on the roof, it's time for dinner!" Katie's older brother Matt shouted from his window. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PIGEON!" Katie

shouted from the roof. Katie Climbed inside her window and ran downstairs to eat dinner.

After dinner Katie resumed setting up her constellation finder, she wasn't necessarily good with names. Katie sat on the roof all night, studying the stars, hoping one day she could adventure out into space.

Keith sat on his roof looking at the moon, all of the sudden he heard two people screaming next door to him. It was Matt and Katie. He eyed them with an annoyed look but they didn't notice. "Keith time for dinner!" His older brother Shiro shouted. "Be there in a minute!" Keith shouted back. He wondered what his neighbor Katie did all night on her rooftop. As soon as Keith finished dinner he decided that he would go back on the roof and "Observe" what his weird neighbor was doing.

Katie felt like someone was watching her. She briskly turned around, Keith ducked, "Must just be the wind…" She said to herself. She continued putting a new code in for her device. Keith watched from afar and came to an analysis, "She's probably just studying the stars" He said to himself. She briskly turned around again and caught him off guard staring at her. "Keep your eyes on your own roof! Okay?" She shouted at Keith. He quickly came out of his thoughts and said "Sorry I-I zoned out for a minute" Keith shouted back.

Suddenly Keith's heart went off the charts because he actually talked to a girl, other than his mother and family. His face went completely red and he went and hid in his room.

Katie finally came to the realization that she had just actually talked to someone other than her brother and family. Her heart decided o take advantage of that and made her turn Tomato red. She quickly ran into her room from the roof, along the way, noticing that her neighbor had done the same.

-Writing is just a hobby of mine, excuse any Grammatical errors please. If you have any suggestions please write them in the comments, i will post 1-3 chapters a week, Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katie plopped down on her bed, wondering why her heart had betrayed her like that. She had only talked to the neighbor. She didn't even know his name for goodness sake. She ran downstairs and asked her mom about them. "How long have they lived there?" Pidge asked. "Since you were born" Her mom replied. "How old is the youngest?" She asked. "Why are you asking so many questions Katie?" Her mom asked. "U-uhm No reason…" Katie replied as she ran back upstairs to her room. She decided she would calm down by blasting Hamilton, and singing along of course.

Keith leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. He was curious about his neighbor. His older brother Takashi (Shiro) was best friends with Matt, the girls older brother. He ran out of his room and started asking questions. "Keith, you and Katie used to play together all the time when you were just 2 years old" His mom told him. "How come I don't remember her?" Keith asked. "Honey, you were 2 years old! You probably don't remember anything from that age" His mom replied. "Ok then. Thanks mom!" He said as he rushed into his bedroom.

"Katie?!" Her mom called. "Yeah mom?" Katie said. "Come down here I have to show you something!" "Ok coming!" She rushed downstairs to see her mom holding an old photo. "Look! It's you and Keith from next door." Her mom said. "What?! I don't remember him." She replied. "Well you were only 1 and he was 2 so you most likely wouldn't remember him." Her mom said. "Well um thanks for showing me, I-uh am going back to my room now, Bye!" Katie said. She rushed upstairs, back to her escape of Hamilton.

When Keith got back into his room he recognized a sound coming from next door. "Is that the Hamilton soundtrack?!" He said to himself. He decided to be brave and actually talk to her again. He threw pebbles at her window until she opened it. "Are you the one throwing little pebbles at my window?" She said from her window. "Yeah, I-Um, Uh Is that the Hamilton soundtrack?" He said. "Yeah. Why? You know it or something?" "Uh yeah actually" He replied. "Ok then, cool" She said "I'm Katie, you probably don't remember, because I don't but apparently we used to play with each other when we were kids.." She said. "Nice to meet you Katie, I'm Keith, and no, I don't remember but my mom told me about it." He said in return. "Aren't you Takashi's younger brother?" She said to him. "Yeah, and Matt's little sister?" He said. "For sure. Ever heard Matt talk about someone named Pidge?" She asked. Keith racked his memory and recalled that he didi hear Matt talking about it. "Yeah I've heard him talk about them." He said " Well that happens to be me… He likes to call me Pigeon because I sit on the roof and look at the stars." She said "You do that too?!" Keith said a little too excitedly. "Uhm yes, i've always been fascinated with them." She replied awkwardly.

"Same, I've been finding the constellations since I was 5" He said. "Ooohh is My little Pigeon flirting with the boy next door?" Matt said as he walked toward the window where they were talking. "MATTHEW HOLT I'M GONNA MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" She yelled at him. Keith quietly laughed from his windowsill. All of the sudden Takashi walked in and asked him "Finally found your true love by talking from the window?" "TAKASHI SHIROGANE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Keith yelled. "I find that a bit hard to believe but i'll let you continue flirting." Takashi walked out of the room. Both Keith and Katie said their goodnights as they both were struggling to stay awake. Katie plopped on her bed and smiled because she had made a new friend, someone other than her computers. Lost in her thoughts, she drifted to sleep, forgetting to close the window. Keith looked at her from his window as she was fast asleep, "She looks so peaceful.." His heart pounded. He blushed and quickly closed the window and went to sleep.

Later that night Matt and Takashi were texting. "So what should we name this mission?" Takashi asked. "Mission Kidge" Matt replied. "Perfect" Takashi said back.

Chapter 2 complete in one day… I'm proud of myself… Writing is just a hobby for me, excuse any grammatical errors please, hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll be posting chapter 3 sometime later this week seen as i'm posting this early. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later Katie was walking around Garrison High and noticed that Keith was in the cafeteria. "What?! I didn't know he went here! I guess I just never decided to look." She said in her mind. Keith started to turn around and she swiftly walked away, blushing in embarrassment. Keith walked out of the cafeteria and down the same hallway Katie was walking down. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he recognized her golden hair and round glasses. "Is that Katie?!" He asked himself. "No it can't be, she wouldn't go here. Katie turned around realizing it would be quicker to take another hallway. She was looking at her books and didn't notice Keith as she walked by. "Omg it was really Katie. I didn't think she went here." He said to himself. Katie got a glimpse of a significant red jacket as she walked down a different hallway. "Was that Keith?" She asked herself. "AGH! Stupid conscience, stop doing that." She told herself.

At the end of the day, Katie walked home, the same way she always went, and heard someone running behind her. She didn't care to turn around so she just kept walking, picking up the pace a bit. "Man she walks fast.." Keith thought to himself, "Or I run slow..". He finally caught up to Katie. "Hey-uh Katie….." He said to her. She jumped and quickly turned around. "Eeeek! Keith you scared me!" She shouted. He laughed nervously "Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just saw you walking alone.. Erm…" He said awkwardly. "It's ok.. Wanna walk home with me?" She said. "S-Sure….." He replied. They walked for a couple minutes without saying anything. Finally Keith spoke up. "I didn't know you went to Garrison High.." He said. "Me neither, I only saw you in the cafeteria today on my way to class." Pidge replied. They reached their houses in a matter of minutes. "Well cya later!" Pidge said as she ran into her house. She was gone before Keith could say anything.

Keith headed into his house only to find Takashi at the door. "Oh so did you walk her home?" He said. "Shiro! It isn't like that!" He said while he was blushing. "I hate to disagree but…. Keith?" He had run upstairs as fast as possible. Takashi shrugged. Katie opened the window and started her homework. Matt sneaked into her room while she wasn't looking. "PIDGE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Mat Yelled. Katie fell out of her chair, and yelled back "MATT'S STILL A LONER!". "Oh so you don't deny it?" Matt said. "MATT! I don't have a boyfriend Keith is just a friend!" She replied, blushing. Keith watched from his window and doubled over laughing. Matt finally left her room and Katie looked out her window to see Keith laughing hysterically. She threw a pebble at his window. "I'm trying to do my homework and you're distracting me Kogane!" She yelled. "Keith opened his window and shouted "Not my fault you and Matt are so funny when you fight Holt!" "...Ugh" She didn't know what to say because even her mother agreed with him on that. "Cat got your tongue Holt?" He laughed. "No.. I-Uh… Maybe…." She replied.

After he finished his homework and yelling at Katie he went on the roof only to find that's also where Katie was. She looked at the sky with such wonder. "Kogane, mind your own business!" Katie said. Keith blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry.." He replied. Katie started laughing. "Huh?" "You really apologize too much.." She said "Sorry.." He said. "You did it again!" Katie replied. They both momentarily looked at each other and then started laughing. Matt and Takashi looked at each other from their windows. Matt Texted "Looks like it's working.." Shiro replied "We haven't even had to do anything!".

\- Thanks for reading, screw uploading a certain amount a week, i'm just gonna put them up whenever i get to write, please excuse any Grammatical errors, Hope ya liked it! -


End file.
